Hover Cyclone Prototype
Background An offshoot of the cyclone development work, the Hover Cyclone was an attempt to design somethign a bit larger that didn;t need special body armour in order to transform and be able to use to it's full capabilities. While this effort did not turnout all that well overall, it did lead to further developments that resulted in the MODAT/Garland and Strike Garland series of veritech combat cycles. Model Type - Cyclone Rider Armour Class - Prototype Variable Hover Cycle Crew - 1 MDC By Location Battloid Arms - 50 Leg - 65 Main Body - 135 Thrusters - 15 Main Thruster - 45 Engine - 50 Hover jets - 10 Cyclone Lights - 2 Hover Jets - 10 Engine - 50 Main Body - 135 Thrusters - 15 Main Thrusters - 45 Weapon Mounts - 50 AR - 11 Armour - stops upto and including standard 14.5mm rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds. Speed Running - 60kph Leaping - 5m or 15m thursters assited Skimming - 195kph Cycle - 250lph max, 128kph cruising speed Range - 90 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid 2.70m, Cycle 1.25m Length - Battloid 1.75m, Cycle 2.55m Width - Battloid 1.80m, Cycle 1.85m Weight - 355kg PS - Android 20 Cargo - only via Cargo Boxes Power System - Miniature Protoculture cell energizer using 1 protoculture cell Cost - na Weapons Forearm Interhangeable weapon mounts (2,) Primary Purpose - NA Range - varies on weapon system Damage - varies on weapon system Rate Of Fire - varies on weapon system Payload - varies on weapon system Bonuses - varies on weapon system See Cyclone interchangeable weapon system file for the selection of weapon systems. Can only use the "prototype systems" as that is all that was available at the time of this units existence. Can also use the GU-18 or GU-19 Gunpods that were in development and eventually used with the Hargun/MODAT/Garland units later on. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat training +1 autododge +5% on piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 1 day if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 3 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 200 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 150km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 8km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 12 and track 1 target to a range of 3km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 8km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 5km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original and Shadow Chronicles) Imai Files